8 teens in Disney World! Can Disney survive
by DracoGinny4ever
Summary: our favorite couple draco and ginny are going to america along with Harry, Herione, Ron, Lavender, Luna, and Pansy, but there just not going any were the can Disney survive! sorry bout the review sister thought that it was funny
1. Chapter 1

**Hope ya love it I know I loved writing it be sure to give a review try not to be to harsh. **

**Draco and Ginny are the best couple eva **

**_DMGW_**

**RWHG**

**HPLB**

**Chapter 1 a little conflict with a couple **

**It was Christmas break and dinner time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There sat all the house tables: Gryffindoor, Huffulpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. At the Grifyfindoor table sat 16 year old Ginny Weasley, waiting for her brother 17 year old Ron and his 7th year friends, the famous Harry Potter who Ginny used to like. But that was in 4th year what could she say she was young and naïve she didn't know any better plus he became like a brother to her, so it would be like having a crush on Ron and that was just to weird _(a/n getting back to the story)_, and Herminie Granger Ron's girlfriend to finish dinner. **

"**RON! What the bloody hell is taking so long", Ginny exclaimed growing impatient.**

**When Ron answered no one could understand him since his mouth was chalked full of food to the exploding point. In fact it was a miracle that he could keep all the food in his mouth.**

"**Hey Ron I know that I might criticize you a lot, but that was discussing I know that your mum taught you manners" Herminie said firmly. Trying not to be too annoyed since this was her Ronnie _(a/n I know kinda lame but you know how couples get sometimes). _**

"**O come off it Herminie, your acting _like_ my mum" Ron stated half serious half sarcastic. "I mean really sometimes why don't you shut up and mind your own business. Just because your more polite than me you don't have to criticize me all the time witch you do" **

**When Ron said this Harry and Ginny knew that he had gone too far. It was true that Herminie criticized him a lot, heck she criticized everyone a lot, but it was just the way Herminie was every one knew that. But Ron did have a bad week of classes. Professor Frenzie loaded them down with divination homework for the holidays, he had to name all the signs what they looked like draw them give the definition not to mention draw out a star chart for the month that you were born in"**

**Herminie got really pissed off at Ron witch was pretty common, but not this time Ron had gone over the line. Her face was beat red with anger. She stood up so vigorously that she nearly turned the table over. Walked right up to Ron and slapped him across the face. She slapped him so hard that he had a red hand print across his face. Just as she was going to reach for her pumpkin juice, Dumbledoor stood up and said that will be enough miss Granger I have and announcement won't you be so kind as to sit down. Herminie stormed back too the table and sat next to Ginny instead of Ron. Ginny smiled scarcely (a/n still keep in mind that this story is about Draco and Ginny k getting back to the story). "Thank you Miss Granger. **

**Mr. Wesley do you need to see the nurse" Dumbledoor asked him with a bit of a chuckle in his voice?**

"**No Professor im fine" He said rubbing his cheek. "As I was saying, this year to add a little fun to our Christmas Holiday we will be going on a little trip to America. There we will go too the very popular……..**

**Hope ya liked. Be sure to leave a review. One again try not to be too hard on me:-D.**

**Droco and Ginny are the best together but it starts out rocky. Love ya bye hope ya like the next chapter.**

**Sorry this chapter was sooo totally short**

**_BYE_**

**"Yes" Herminie yelled punching the air, but the others had no idea what was so exciting about going to Disney land or what ever you called it. Well Harry knew he had gone there once before when he was 5, but had to stay in the hotel room. He was really upset because he was only 5 and he wanted to go to the beach and go on the rides, but he was told to stay there so that's what he did. When the Durslys were gone the maid took pity on him so she would take him around with her to help her clean the rooms and take him for lunch and sometimes to the pool he had fun, but he still never went actually _WENT TO_ Disney World so he was very excited to be going.**

**Everyone else was very confused. Why did Herminie looked so happy that one look at her could make you a little annoyed, and why was Harry was daydreaming with a zoned out look on his face, zoned out yet happy?**

**This was very confusing to Ron and Ginny. **

"**Hey was up", guys said the smiling face of Lavender walking in towards them. **

**Lavender had become Harry's Girlfriend since there 6th year when Ron and Herminie started going out, they went out on a double date together at the 3 Broomsticks, and they've been going ever since. **

"**What's up with Harry" Lavender asked with a concerned look in her face.**

"**Du know" Ginny said not really paying any attention. **

"**Its not funny gin" she shouted almost yelling. Lavender was very obsessed with Harry to put it plainly. Every one noticed even Harry, but he didn't say any thing because he loved Lavender, and he didn't want to hurt her. She walked up to him and started to shake him really hard, and it looked REALLY painful.**

"**Harry, Harry!, HARRY!!!!" lavender yelled so loud that Professor Snape gave them all detention just there luck. '**

"**Well no wonder he can't here you. You blew out his ear drums and your working on Ron's and mine. Ginny said sarcastically yet she was getting hot headed all the same. **

"**Ginny heres a new idea just shut up" she beginning to get pissed off, but two could play that game. **

"**We've already tried that, just weight until he snapped out of it."**

"**NO I want to talk to him NOW" Lavender exclaimed.**

"**Do you guys like have PMS, because this is how Herminie gets when she dose; ooo maybe that's why she was in a bad mood to me" Ron said talking to him self bi the end. (A/n by this time Herminie went up stairs to pack.) **

"**What the fuck, no and why would I tell you in the first place" Lavender screamed.**

"**Woe Lav don't you go taking something out on Ron" Ginny said just as hotly.**

"**WHATS going on in the first place"**

"**Something about Disney land or something what ever that is" Gin said calming down. **

"**W/e who's all going" she asked curiously.**

"**O by the way the people who will be attending the trip are as followed Hermione Ganger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkonson, And Draco Malfoy." said Dombledoor.**

"**MOLFOY, SHIT just my luck and Parkonsom well we got the jackass couple from hell!!" Ginny complained.**


	2. Harassment

_**Sorry it took so** long to update now **back to the story**_

**_Draco and Ginny_**

_Harry and Lavender _

**_Ron and Hermione_**

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!_**

Ginny thought that her day couldn't get any worse. She has to go on a trip with Malfoy, Lavender is in a fight with her, Harry is… well we don't know what Harry is at the moment, and her brother and one of her best friends are fighting (AKA Ron and Hermione). This about covers it this is a really bad day!

"How the hell did Malfoy get into this trip" Ginny asked furiously.

"I mean I can barely stand him at school how can Dumbledoor expect me to handle him for 3 firkin weeks! She yelled.

"What are you complaining about you not in the same year as him" Ron stated.

"Well you're not the one he harasses" she screamed.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about he harasses me just as much as he dose you not forget that he bugs me allot more than you" he shouted.

"Ya, maybe Ron but not in the same way" Lavender said calmly sitting next to Harry who was still out (she had given up).

Behind Ron Ginny was making movements for her to stop, but Lavender paid no attention she thinks that she was getting back at her, (and she said she needs to shut up.) " what's that supposed to mean", Ron said slowly turning to look at Ginny with that look he gives her when he thinks that a boy is making moves on his LITTLE SISTER.

She hated when he did that. She knew that she was his lil sister but she was 16 Ginny could take care of her self.

"Nothing' she said casually, Eyeing Lavender because this was all her fault.

"Don't tell me nothing because I know its something if Lavender said it" Ron stated with a eye brow raised.

"Well I'm a girl" Ginny said slowly. "So he treats me like I am Girl not the 7th Wesley son, like you do" she said sharply when she got to the end of her sentence.

"I do not" he protested.

"You do to; YOU didn't notice that I wasn't the 7th Wesley son until you were **10.**

"o shut up lavender" Ron said coolly. Lavender couldn't stop laughing.

"7th…… WESLEY…. SON!!" She blurted out laughing hysterically.

"Hey Ron, maybe you that that because your Gay, (lavender takes in a large and loud breath) OMG! Are you" she said shockingly yet still sarcastic.

"WHAT!! NO" he shouted.

"O come off it Ron she was just joking… or was she" Ginny said in a mocking voice. The two girls laughed till they cried, Ron on the other hand didn't think that it was funny at all he turned scarlet the color of his Griffindoor scarf.

"o look it's the poor little weasels who live in a dirt hole of a house, Wight that to much of a complement for that pathetic excuse of a house" said the ire voice of Draco Malfoy.


	3. Ferret boy!

**ME AGAIN!!! Sorry it took sooo long to update lots of homework form school bla.**

"**Shove it Malfoy" Ginny mumbled clenching her fist.**

"**Awe, it the wital red weasel scared of the big bad man" Malfoy said in a baby mock voice.**

"**Who are you calling a man you fat headed ferrite." Ginny questioned standing up.**

"**You know Weasley you pretty cute for a weasel" Draco said moving closer. Ginny bent backwards slowly as he moved closer.**

"**Sorry_ Draco_ I don't date slime ball ferrets" She stated.**

"**O come on Gin we can have some fun" he whispered moving his hands for her but.**

"**And by the way I'm not a ferret" he said as his hand went up her shirt. Ginny Getting really pissed off reached for her wand and…. **

"**Now you are _transferito_" she said coldly as she said the incantation. There befor them stood a silver haired ferret.**

"**Don't you ever touch me you ass hole or ill hex you instead" she shouted storming off.**

"**Well Malfoy lets not weight till next time to hex you. You know what they always say no time like the present." Ron said maliciously, walking toured Malfoy. The horror stricken ferret scurried away. Ron, naturally, ran after him, and hit him with a bolt of red light. Malfoy screeched with pain, backing into a corner. Unfortunately Just before he could freeze him Professor Magonigal striated over picked up Malfoy and stared to scream at Ron like there was no tomorrow. He didn't care Ginny had trace figured him into a ferret and he had hexed him he didn't care if she had given him detention for a whole term he was satisfied with his sister and his work! **

__

_**Griffindoor common room.**_

**Ginny stormed into the room cursing to her self. Hermione who was reading put down her book and stared at her.**

"**What's the matter Gin" She asked curiously**

"**Malfoy was hitting on me" she yelled**

"**What the fuck! Is he firkin mad, was Ron there" She said just as loud.**

"**So what did Ron do it Malfoy in St. Mongos" she asked giggling.**

"**no I cursed him" she said casually.**

"**Into a ferret" Ginny said grinning. Hermione who was head girl, Ginny thought that she would give her a long lecture about behavior, but all Hermione did was smile at Ginny with pride. **

**REAVIEW, REAVIEW, REAVIEW, REAVIEW, REAVIEW, REAVIEW, REAVIEW, **


	4. THE SEACRET

_LOVED ALL OF YOU REVIEWS HERES MORE ONCE AGIN SORY IT TOOK DO LONG ALL WELL HERE IT GO'S_

"Aren't you going to give me the famous Hermione behavior speech that we have all come to know and love," she asked.

"OF CORCE NOT" she giggled, "All you did was transfigure Malfoy if anything you should get a medal.

Ron said walking into the common room. Along with Lavender and Harry

"Very true Hermione," 

"Look Hermione Harry's back" Ginny announced.

"OMG!! Your right so Harry how much did your little v.k cost I mean you were gone for 5 menthes. Hermione said seriously. All of them looked at her funny but she moved her hand around to tell them to go along with it.

"Um ya, when we went on that trip to that Disney thingy me and Malfoy hook up and we've already gone to 3rd base", Ginny said whispering the last part in his ear.

"I still don't approve" Ron stated coldly.

"O Ron, when will you learn to accept him" Ginny said in an over dramatic voice.

"I mean, I love him, and… he's asked me to marry him, an I said YES!!!" she shouted

"What!!!" Harry exclaimed, "Your fucking kidding me wares my wand I got a ferret to curse. Ginny don't go any ware your next after I finish with him and after that I'm killing Ron then I'm sending a letter to your mum and then…"

"Harry calm down we were kidding mate," Ron said roaring with laughter along with everyone else.

"God" Ginny exclaimed wiping tears form her eyes "do you actually think that I would go out with that jack ass ferret.

They were to leave the day after tomorrow. Everyone was excited to be going to Disney world after Hermione explained what it was. Hermione had her parents send her muggle money.

Dumbledoor would be giving all of them money for America, but Hermione wanted extra.

**Girl's dormitory (night before trip)**

"Hey Gin" Hermione asked.

"Ya what" She answered folding a pair of pink faded jeans.

"I have a question" she said softly.

"And" Ginny said stopping.

"Who do you like" Hermione said fast thinking that it was embracing.

"No one I guess so" she answered pondering the thought. She really didn't like any one at the moment sure she liked Harry a long time ago, but like she said that was a long time ago the person that she kind of liked had a really bad attitude pulse Ron would kill her but the guy she thought was hot was….. Well Draco. Even though he was well him he was still really cute and he was still sort of nice he had asked her to the winter ball. It was so strange, she was in the girl's bathroom the one that no one ever goes in because she really had to go. When after she put her lip gloss back in her bag she turned around and there he was just standing there looking at her.

"Why are you in here this is a GIRLS bathroom meaning only girls can enter it." She said normally not wanting to get into an argument right now.

"Aren't I a girl that's what Potter and you call me" he said I a mocking tone.

"No" Ginny said correcting him "I call you a Fat headed _ferret" _she chuckled.

"So what do you want?"

"I want to ask you if you were going to the ball with any one " Draco said looking at her hopefully.

_Find out if she said yes I would any way heres so cute any way heres my modo _

_review, review, review, review, review._


	5. ME?

Hope you like it so far

DG

HL

RH

"No why do you just want to make fun of me because about 123 girls asked you to go" she said hotly putting now away her eye shadow into her knockoff L.V Hermione had gotten it for her two years ago for her birthday.

"Actually 156 but who's counting" Draco reapplied thinking nothing of it, Ginny on the other had coughed under her breath conceited, but Draco had not heard this or just did not show that he did. Finally she having all her things in her bag turned to walk away to defense agents the dark arts. Witch she dreaded because she was in her 6th year and they were jamming info into her to prepare her for next year witch she really didn't get because this was 6th year and N.U.W.T's weren't until next year and she had the most boring teacher that mostly everyone hated Professor. Gates.

"aa sorry but I have to go to class, bi" she said walking towards the door.

"What I'm trying to say is well" he said rubbing his head.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. This had to be a joke I mean this was Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, The little ferret that had been harassing her for 6 years. Still it's funny? He actually looked like he was serious.

"Ha ha Draco that was so funny, what you didn't have anything better to do so you decided to taunt the little weasley. Very funny. Good Bi!"

"No stop weight" he grabbed her hand. His hand was so warm and it felt safe so reluctantly she stopped and let him pull her closer to him. They stood there for about 5 seconds just looking into each others eyes. His eyes made her melt. They were light gray misty and mysterious they held her not him, those misty eyes made her stay and not struggle.

She had never felt this way before. She wanted to scream, but at the same time she wanted to never speak a word again. She wanted to kiss those red ruby lips and never stop, but she also wanted to poison them so that he would scream and shriek with pain. This didn't make any sense. She tried to go but she just couldn't. He pulled her closer and closer and closer until he kissed her. This was really weird all of a sudden he just kissed her. The stranger thing was that she kissed him back just as passionately. Then just as quick she broke the kiss.

"What are you doing" Ginny said breathing heavily.

"Well I was just..."

"STOP" she yelled. She was scared and she didn't know why she wanted more but she was too scared that this was a joke and they were just going to laugh at her Thinking that she was a joke. At this ran from the room Draco yelling after her. She didn't care she felt like she waned to keep on running and never stop never. That's a memory that she never wanted to remember, but at the same time she never wanted to forget.

_**Present in the Girls dorm**_

"Nope no one" She said no showing any emotion.

"k just wondering" Hermione said.

At this she closed her suit case , and climbed into bed.

She looked at Hermione who was walking out of the room.

"Monie are ya going" but she thought that she already knew the answer.

"O no ware I'm just going to brush my teeth" as she walked out quickly.

Ginny knew were she was going, and it wasn't to brush her teeth. It was to go make up with Ron down stairs on the couch wink wink.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. A real slim ball ferret LOL

Sorry if the story is a little boring so far but this chapter gets things heated up!!! And all I can say is let the fun begin!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_The day of the trip!!!!! YAY_**

At about 5:00 AM the day of the trip Professor Maganigal woke up the girls in there dormitories telling them to get dressed they will be leaving at 7:00 AM so if they had to get any last minute packing done they better do it know and go eat some breakfast it was going to be a long ride. They all moaned as they were forced out of bed. Every one was up except Ginny who said she refused to be awake at 5 AM. Hermione had to finally go into the girls bathroom get a big cup of water and dump it on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Ginny screeched shooting up.

"FINE I'M UP" she screamed and she walked to the door.

"Well that takes care of taking up the boys" Luna laughed

"Ware are ya going Gin" Lavender asked, picking up her head from packing.

"I'm going to take a shower" she grumbled.

"I thought that Hermione just gave you one" Luna said giggling.

"Shut up" she groaned and walking out.

_**Mean wile in the Sylitherin common room, **_

"I told you Draco you should have packed last night like I did" said the annoyed voice of Pansy Parkonsin.

"Go and eat I'm going to take a shower" he yelled through the thick wooden door.

"Ok Dracky" she said and was gone.

"God she's so annoying" he complained.

_**Girl's bathroom in Griffindoor**_

Ginny lover her showers they were sooo relaxing.

She stripped of her clothes and put on a bathrobe and turned on the water (she

loved her shower boiling hot). It takes a little bit to warm up.

On the side of the shower door there is a poster straitening who is in all of the house bathrooms and were they are because if someone is hogging all of the hot water then you get teacher to put a spell on it to turn the water off in there shower, but of coerce Griffindoor had Fred and Gorge so they made it so that only Griffindoor students can find out with out a teacher present. But of coerce they didn't just stop there, o no, you could pick it you wanted to stop the water make it hotter, colder or even make slime come out Ginny made them put that in because she thought that it would be funny and if you actually liked the person but you really needed to take a shower, they installed a speaker that you can talk to the person thought it most of the time people just used that. So Ginny decided to check who was using all of the hot water, the hot water tank that they used they just had to Sytherin. Just her luck it was Draco Malfoy taking a shower maybe she could take her anger out on the ferret, but only if he wouldn't corroborate the fist time (witch she knew he wouldn't)

"Draco how long do you need to take a shower" she screamed into the microphone. The Sytherins know about the loud speaker but didn't know about the slime and everything else. Hermione threatened to jinx them if they did and no one argued.

"As long as I want filthy little weaselett," he said sharply.

"Are you sure about that" she said thinking about it she should use slim or scorching hot water (not very hard.)

"so Malfoy how do you feel about being drenched in slim" Ginny asked maliciously.

What kind of question is that" Draco spat as he finished shampooing his silver hair.

"Well give me an answer when your finished yelling and cursing" Ginny giggled pushing the button, and she also pushed cold so she could take a shower wall she listened to her work scream and curse with rage Fred and Gorge were getting big Christmas presents this year. _Life was good!_

I hope you liked it I love writing it well you know what I always say

REVIEW, REAVIEW, REAVIW!!!!


End file.
